Everything Is Permitted
by Red Feathered Pen
Summary: What if Desmond didn't let Lucy and Vidic stroll out of Abstergo? A probable one-shot about taking control of a desperate situation.


This is a little one-shot about Lucy and Desmond that picks up right as the game ends, minus Vidic and Lucy leaving. I got inspired by this after playing through the game again. The news of Ezio and the trailer have got me all interested in the game. Personally I don't know how much I want to play as Desmond in an action sense. I mean, he's my favorite character (yes more than Altaïr) and Lucy comes in at third. I happen to love the writting of the game. Vidic comes across as the perfect middle ground bad guy who only gets more twisted as the deadline approaches.

And yea, this is not how I'd want the actual ending of the first game to be. While few would agree, I loved the cliffhanger. I'm a history major and I must have spent hours researching all of the blood clues that you see at the end of the game. It just sucks you in.

So I hope you all enjoy, but if you don't that is fine too.

* * *

He thought it was grimly hilarious that in this world of companies and technology, the fate of its people was decided on the 40th floor of the headquarters of a pharmaceutical corporation. Him, Vidic, and Lucy. They were the three who were going to usher in a new world. Two of them against their will.

The blonde spoke up as he exited the Animus. "You said it yourself, 'leave nothing to chance.'"

Desmond almost smirked at that. Abstergo had their memory, _his_ memory in fact. Through Altaïr's eyes, the Piece of Eden had broadcasted the location of its brethren to the modern Templars. The conglomerate was possibly hours away from control the world, and still she contradicted them.

"Oh very well," said Vidic. "Don't get too comfortable Mr. Miles, we'll be back for you shortly." The elder scientist motioned for Lucy to follow him out the door.

'Vintage Vidic,' Desmond thought to himself. The man played both parts beautifully. The 'good' doctor had given him enough shrouded information, information that he could go on. Artifacts that held so much power that two thousand years later the world still worshipped their strength, albeit unknowingly. And yet, the doctor blurred that line of enemy and friend until the very end.

'Nothing like signing your death warrant to make a guy see the light.'

But the biggest and most difficult question was if the Piece of Eden and its family the explanation for what God really was? Or were Those That Came Before the real God? These were answers he'd get eventually.

'Starting….now.'

Desmond felt his stare intensify, not unlike the ancestor he had guided around, and everything became clearer. He could see hear the click of locks opening, and feel the cool breeze of central air. Most important, he saw the red lights of the cameras flicker off. He chuckled.

'We aren't all gone, doc.'

And then he saw it, clearer than the rest, a letter opener in the left pocket of Vidic's coat. An opportunity not to be wasted.

He threw up his hood and charged the man silently, like an eagle swooping in on prey. His right hand snatched the old man's collar and his right foot kicked in the back of his knee, forcing him into a praying position.

"AHHHH," Vidic screamed out. Desmond grabbed the letter opener in his left hand and pressed it against the doctor's neck.

"Y-you! They'll kill you! Lucy, do something!" He looked up into Lucy's eyes, only to see her walk away towards the prisoner sleeping quarters. They heard the rough sound of the dresser opening, and to his horror, she returned.

Wearing a white hoodie.

"The second tenet, Warren, 'hide in plain sight.' You were so ready to believe that one former assassin could bring so much chaos and learn so much. How do you think he got into Abstergo's computer? Where do you think your ID pen went? And exactly who did you think contacted the others?"

The man's face contorted in rage and he spat at Lucy. "I saved your life! I got you your job!"

She looked at her boss with pity, much to Desmond's surprise. "Warren, you only prevented me from killing Richard and those other two and blowing years of planning. In reality I should be thanking you. Without your interference, Desmond would be dead."

It was finally his turn to ask something. "So, uh, Lucy. Mind sharing what you meant by 'planning?' This is getting a little confusing. And make it fast, I want out of here quick."

"Come on, you thought that a girl who looks like me went into the field of genetic memory out of _choice_? Ever since the Kentucky farm discovered my talent with science, they planned on putting a mole inside Abstergo."

"Someone's a little full of themselves. I mean, the pencil skirt and librarian blouse doesn't really help the figure." Desmond flashed a small smile at her. "Try losing a couple buttons on the shirt and a few inches on the skirt."

Lucy had the decency to blush. 'This guy…'

"So doc," he said turning back to the older man, "got any information that might save your life?"

"Ok ok ok, I'll tell you. There's an Abstergo research facility in Germany, that's where we're launching the satellite with the new artifact, once we locate it."

"How about your car," said Lucy. "Is it bugged, wired, or anything out of the ordinary?" Desmond pressed hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, which stained the man's collar.

"NO! My family has been with the Templar's since the beginning! They permitted me to buy my own with company money!"

"Keys," Desmond demanded.

"Inside breast pocket on the left." Desmond flicked his eyes to Lucy, who nodded and retrieved the keys with hardly a jingle.

"You've been so helpful. May you find peace." Desmond's face darkened with his hood.

"NO! ST-" Warren Vidic spoke his last words, his own letter opener stabbing through his jugular and severing the vertebrae.

He pulled the letter opener out and flicked it, clearing it of all blood. It had been 8 years since he took a life. "It comes back so easily," he said, mostly to himself.

Lucy ran to her briefcase and pulled out two identical black pistols, with silencers. She placed one in her partner's hand and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get the Hell out of here."

"One sec." Desmond ran over and sliced through the many cooling tubes that fed coolant to the Animus. "How long 'til this blows?" Sparks were already shooting out of the Animus.

"5 minutes. We better take the stairs, the Animus takes up more power than half this building. It won't be pretty."

"Counting on it." They cocked their pistols and sprinted out the double doors. They reached the parking lot without conflict thanks to Lucy's and Vidic's ID pens.

Lucy looked at the late doctor's car. "Figures," she huffed.

A brand-new red Ferrari was staring right back at them.

"Huh, Ferrari 599 GTB FIORANO, and it even has the new car smell. Now I almost feel bad about killing him." Desmond hopped in, Lucy following. The sports car sped out of the parking garage right as the 40th floor exploded in a ball of fire and glass.

"That's going to cost them," Desmond quipped.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Come on Lucy, you know better than anyone: nothing is true and everything is permitted."

* * *

The End (probably.) If somehow a bunch of people want another few short chapters, maybe.


End file.
